Interludes
by Cristinethegoodwitch
Summary: Scenes between Jack and Juliet. PostNot In Portland
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Interludes

**Rating: **Mature

**Characters: **Jack & Juliet (some Others thrown in)

**Summary:** Scenes between Jack and Juliet. Post-_Not In Portland_

**Author's Note: **I used some of the themes from the preview of the episode, _A Stranger in a Strange Land_

**Interludes**

Juliet sat on the cold hard floor with back straight and her legs stretched out in front of her. She stared at the empty grey walls with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. The room was eerily quiet and she knew that no one would hear her if she screamed. The room was soundproof. Her lips twitched into a sad little smile at the irony. She had started out on the other side of these walls. She was the guard, the one with the key. How the tables had turned.

She wondered what would happen to her now. After her mistake. After her betrayal. Would they put her through the same process they put poor little Carl? She closed her eyes at the fear that tickled along her spine. She blew out a breath and tried to calm her nerves. She was disconcerted at the feeling of terror running through her blood. She thought that she had left behind that scared, mousy woman back in Miami. That in her place stood a confident, fearless doctor. One who wasn't scared to make decision and answer to her actions. Where was that fearless woman?

She knew that iHe/i was watching her, but she refused to look up at the camera that she knew was hidden behind the ventilation grate. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her quiver. Everyone feared him and she didn't understand why. He wasn't ominous in stature and she was pretty sure that she was smarter than him. So why was it the instant he woke from his surgery she felt her guts twist into a knot?

The door to her cell opened and Gary walked in, causing her to glance up. She searched his eyes hopefully but all she saw was resignation and…regret. She should have realized that it would be every man for himself. She was alone in this and it was stupid of her to hope that he would support her in her attempted coup.

She caught his eyes flicker to the hidden camera in the corner of the room and she knew that it was his way of telling her that Ben was watching. She lowered her head and stared blankly at the ground knowing that her fate was at the mercy of one man.

"Get up," Gary's voice boomed in the empty room. She let out a quiet sigh and stood up in resignation. She wouldn't struggle. She knew it would be stupid to do so since he was the one carrying the gun.

She pushed herself to her feet using the wall as assistance. She shook her head and raised her chin proudly. Her face was a mask of strength and impassiveness, but inside she was quivering, shaking with fear. Although she wanted to, she wouldn't dare ask the question –_Where are you taking me? _After all, she had a feeling that Gary wouldn't tell her.

He strode towards her, and her eyes flickered to the item he held in his hand.

Handcuffs.

As he moved to restrain her he said, "I'm sorry, Juliet." She looked down for a split second, moved by the emotion held in his little statement but she quickly became aware of the camera and swiftly masked her features. She noticed that his back was turned to the camera so that Ben wouldn't see his compassion.

Clever Gary.

He slipped her wrists into the cuffs and it didn't go unnoticed by her that he hadn't tightened them very much. Inwardly, she was thankful for his kindness despite the circumstances.

"Let's go," he said, moving to flank her side.

He held her elbow as he led her out of the room. She followed him woodenly. She still didn't have a clue where he was leading her but she was sure that it wouldn't be back to her little house.

As they neared the corner she could hear voices. Deep male voices and they were arguing. She recognized one of the voices. Her eyes widened and her pulse picked up in anticipation.

"Where are you taking me?" The familiar voice demanded and her features softened. He was okay. After Ben woke up and they took her away, she was afraid that they were going to punish Jack or worse, kill him. But it eased the vice around her heart to know that he was alive.

They rounded the corner and there he was, handcuffed and struggling between Arlen and Tom. She knew the moment when he realized that they had company. He looked up and immediately stopped struggling.

She felt the steady tattoo of her heartbeat. It was so strong she thought that it was going to jump out of her chest.

Time seemed to slow as she neared him. He couldn't take his eyes off her and neither could she off him.

"Hey," she said as she passed him and didn't miss the look of shock on his face. She turned to look behind her and caught him gaping at her before Arlen tugged on his arm to turn him around.

She wondered what he thought of her now. But then she rolled her eyes at herself. Of course, he didn't think much of her. After all, he thought of her as the enemy. Perhaps she was but what he didn't realize was that she was as much a prisoner of this island as he was. Sure, she had a cozy little house and the liberty to walk around but what she didn't have was the freedom to leave. Leave the island. Leave the program. That choice was taken away from her the minute she signed the dotted line on that contract.

If only she could go back…

Jack gently thumped his head against the plain grey wall, trying to quell the frustration and boredom that was eating away at him. He had no clue as to how much time had passed when they first brought him here. It wasn't the same room that he'd been held in the first time he was brought to this side of the island. It was smaller, brighter, and a little more sterile. He assumed that it was a medical room of some sort but there was no evidence of any medical equipment other than the cot with the uncovered mattress that sat in the corner.

He thought back to what had transpired in the hallway. He had seen Juliet being led away in cuffs. He shrugged off the guilty feeling that maybe it was his fault, that his outburst in the operating room might be to blame for her shackled state. After all, there was a lot going on around here that he didn't know about. Maybe there were other reasons to blame.

He blinked; his eyes blurry and tired from the bright fluorescent light up above. He doubted if they ever turned it off.

He stared at the white linoleum floors and wondered for the hundredth time if Kate was okay. Did she make it back? Was she safe? As much as he hated him, he knew that Sawyer would protect her with his life. The knowledge gave Jack a small sense of comfort.

He felt a small twinge in his heart when he recalled the vision of Kate huddled intimately in Sawyer's arms. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed but their actions.

He knew it was ridiculous. He had no hold over Kate but he couldn't help the way he felt about her.

Hell, maybe it was just loneliness talking. Maybe he'd fooled himself into thinking that he was in-love with her. After all, who could blame him? He was stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere and a smart, strong attractive woman was showing him a little bit of attention and kindness.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired. His mind was tired. His body was tired. He thought back to Ben's promise of letting him go home and can't help the bitter laugh that escaped his lips. Fat chance. He has an inkling that Ben isn't a man of his word. That he's a manipulative bastard who'll use one's weakness against them to get his way.

He pushed himself to his feet and began pacing in the small bright room. What were the Others planning to do with him? He'd already served his purpose. He performed the surgery on Ben. Wasn't that all they needed him for? He paused and swallowed the knot of fear in his throat.

He hated the not-knowing, the in-between. He wished that if they were going to kill him that they would just go ahead and do it and spare him the waiting and uncertainty.

He heard a door close and shut and immediately ran to his door and began pounding on it.

"Hey! Hey! I wanna know what's going on!" He yelled banging his fist against the metal. "I want to speak to Ben!"

"They don't care what you want," a soft voice said, causing Jack to turn around.

He quickly scanned his room but it looked the same. There was no one in it but him.

"You might as well save yourself the trouble and not yell," the voice advised.

"Who's there?" Jack demanded still looking around the room for the source of the voice. A minute passed and no one answered.

"This is bullshit!" He yelled, kicking in one of the walls. When his tirade failed to get him an answer he slumped down on the cot and lowered himself until he was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

He stared at the bright light fixtures overhead until his eyes swam with tears and his vision became blurry. He stayed this way for a long time, warring with his anger and thoughts.

He didn't know how much had passed but a soft, sniffling sound broke him out of his trance. He stilled and concentrated, once again the same sniffling sound met his ears. This time, he chose to remain silent, making sure to limit the amount of noise he made.

He pushed himself to a sitting position and stood up from the bed. Moving softly around the room, he pressed his ears against each of the walls trying to discern where the sound was coming from. As he got closer to the cot, the sound seemed to soften until he could barely hear it. He looked around the bed and the wall looking for an opening, anything that might let the sound in. He spotted a small air vent underneath the cot.

He pushed the bed away from the wall and crouched to his hands and knees. He held his breath and listened carefully for the sound.

He heard a soft whimper that caused him to press himself up against the wall and train his ears to the vent.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked. Seconds passed and no one answered. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a gentle voice whisper.

"Hi Jack."

Jack frowned and his eyes shifted, searching his mind as to the owner of the voice.

"Juliet?" He asked but got no reply. He blew out a tired breath and pushed the cot away making enough room for him to sit on the floor. He had a feeling it was her and scowled when his stomach fluttered with joy.

"Are you okay?" He sat down and pressed his back against the wall awaiting her answer.

He heard a sniff, "I'm fine."

Jack shook his head at her cool tone and rolled his eyes in irritation. Did she not know how to feel? What was that he saw in the operating theatre yesterday? Was it a glimpse of her real self or was she manipulating him?

"A-are _you_ okay?" She asked and he heard her voice come closer to the vent.

"I'm just peachy," he answered sardonically.

"Th-they told me that Ben isn't doing very well," she said. "His stitches are infected."

The corner of Jack's mouth lifted into a wry smile. "Tell me why I would care if Ben lived or died? I did what I was told. I performed the operation." He paused and turned towards the vent like he was trying to see her.

"Wait a minute," he began. "Is that why you're crying? Because he's dying?" He couldn't help but feel irritated at the fact. "I thought you'd be happy. You were the one that asked me to make it look like an accident."

A minute passed before she answered. "You need to save him, Jack."

"Why should I?" Jack scoffed. "It's not like they'll let me go."

"Please, Jack. As a favour to me," Juliet begged.

"Why? So you can go home?" He thumped his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He was tired of being here.

"I'm in trouble, Jack," she said, sniffing.

Jack stilled. Could she be lying? He wouldn't put it past her to do so, but she had been forthcoming with most of the information she'd shared with him in the past. He didn't know what to think.

"I killed someone," she continued. "Please, Jack."

Jack's features hardened. Without the benefit of seeing her face, he couldn't be sure that she was telling the truth.

"No," he said firmly.

"What?"

"I said no," he reiterated. "I'm not going to do it."

He could hear her rustling around her room but he heard no more from her. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Juliet wasn't sure how many days had passed since they first dumped her in her cell. She remembered the room very well. It had once been a treatment room back when she first arrived on the island. However, over the years as patients got well or died, the rooms became obsolete and had sat empty…until now.

She turned onto her side and tucked her knees into her chest, curling up into a ball. The room wasn't particularly cold but she felt chilled nonetheless. She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to the person who sat on the other side of the wall.

To say that she was surprised when she found out who her neighbour was would have been an understatement. She didn't understand why they would put her next to Jack. She wouldn't put it past Ben to have set the whole thing up, but the reason would be why. What was his plan?

She turned over and sighed. Normally a patient woman, she was beginning to tire of the waiting game. She thought about Ben and couldn't help the vindictive wish that popped into her head. It would be so easy for him to just die. To lapse into a coma and die. She wondered if he was still suffering from the infection. She had done what was expected of her and begged Jack for help and he had steadfastly refused. She had been afraid that that would be the end of her and when they didn't come, she was more than a little relieved and surprised.

She knew though that it was only a matter of time before they came to get her for questioning. That the interrogation that they did after Ben's surgery was only the tip of the iceberg. She knew they weren't done with her yet.

She closed her eyes and threw her forearm over her eyes, shielding them from the bright fluorescent lights overhead. She could feel the tears of loneliness and frustration building behind her eyes. She quickly blinked in an effort to banish them.

She missed her sister terribly. She hoped that she was well and that her baby was happy and healthy. What she wouldn't give just to glimpse her niece or nephew. The baby that she helped make happen. Her little miracle.

"Juliet," a soft voice whispered, interrupting Juliet's thoughts.

She turned and scooted closer to the wall. "Yes, Jack."

"Were you lying?"

Juliet frowned. That was a loaded question. She'd told so many lies in her life that she wasn't sure which one he was referring to.

"About what?" She asked, curious.

"About earlier," he replied. "About being in trouble."

_Oh that,_ she thought. She shook her head but remembered that he couldn't see her. "No."

"Oh," now it was his turn to be surprised. A few beats of silence passed. "Who did you kill?"

Juliet closed her eyes and recalled the incident at the beach. She remembered coming out of the woods and seeing Jack's friends, Alex, and Carl standing there being held at gunpoint by Danny. She remembered the weight of the gun in her hand and the thoughts that flashed through her head. She didn't have time to calculate her decision. She just reacted. She recalled calling his name and squeezing the trigger. The bang of the gun, the smell of gunpowder in the air. She remembered the look on Danny's face as he went down. The gaping looks of shock that appeared on all their faces, even hers, when they realized what she had done.

She remembered getting her wits back and telling them to go, making sure to detain Alex, reminding her that her father wouldn't be pleased to find her gone.

"Danny," she said, coming back to her present conversation. "I shot Danny."

"Oh," she heard Jack reply. "And he's….?"

"Pickett. The one that wanted to kill your friend Sawyer," she explained.

"He's not my friend," Jack quickly replied.

Juliet frowned. "Who's not your friend?"

"Sawyer," Jack explained. "You said he was my friend. Well, he's…he's not."

"Oh, I just thought…," she trailed off.

"He's just someone…who's…an acquaintance," Jack added.

"Okay," Juliet whispered, clueing in to the situation.

It must have been the woman…Kate. She couldn't help the feeling a little hurt at the thought but she shrugged it off.

Minutes of silence followed both of them left to stew over their thoughts. Juliet opened her mouth wanting to break the silence, hating the tension that she felt tying up her stomach in knots. Not wanting to reveal anymore to him but not being able to help the urge to become personal.

She knew it was dangerous territory. She vowed not to get involved. But it seemed that whatever her head was telling her, her heart didn't seem to be listening.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said, laying her palm flat against the wall, wishing that she could see his face.

"About what?" He asked.

"Everything," she said. She heard him sigh through the vent.

"Yeah," he breathed and paused. "This island really sucks."

She heard the smile in his voice and couldn't help the grin that appeared on her lips.

"Tell me about it," she said light-heartedly. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew that he was probably sharing her smile at their little private joke.

And it helped ease the ache in her heart just that little bit more.

------------------

Jack should feel bad. He really should. But he didn't. He merely stood there, detached from himself and the situation and stared. He stared at the angry red stitches on Ben's backside, ignoring the look of discomfort on his patient's face.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tom asked, coming up behind him.

"I suppose," Jack answered dismissively. He didn't turn around and missed the look of irritation that crossed Tom's face.

"Why didn't you get Juliet to look at his stitches?" Jack asked, still staring at Ben's naked back.

"We did," he heard Tom answer. "But she said there wasn't a lot she could do."

Jack nodded his head as if to concur. He still wasn't sure about Juliet.

She was like an onion. A woman of many layers. An enigma. He wasn't sure that she could totally be trusted.

_You need someone to trust,_ said a little voice in his head. Jack frowned in irritation. He had only himself to rely on. He couldn't risk trusting her. It would be too dangerous.

"Can you do anything for his pain?" Tom asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Jack's eyes flashed to the syringe and bottle of Morphine lying on the metal tray beside the bed. It would be so easy to just add a few cc's more than the regular dosage. No one would be the wiser. He'd just inject it into Ben and put him into a coma or better yet, kill him from the overdose. He can easily blame it on the infection.

He licked his lips and his eyes darted back to Ben before he answered. "I can give him some Morphine."

He felt Tom shift behind him. "Ye-yeah. That would be good."

Jack nodded and moved towards the tray. He picked up the small bottle of medication and stared at the syringe before picking it up and inserting it into the rubber cap of the vial. As he pulled the plunger out, his eyes stared hard at the numbers on the barrel, warring with himself. Should he or shouldn't he?

When his finger stopped at the proper dosage, it was almost automatic when he pulled the needle out of the vial.

It was at that exact moment, that he realized that Juliet had been right. He would have never let Ben die, because above all, Jack was a doctor. And as a doctor, he had taken an oath to uphold human life and the welfare of his patients.

He didn't know whether to hate himself for being weak or be proud for being pious.

As he moved towards his patient, his eyes darted to the mirror facing Ben's face and was shocked to see that he was awake and staring right back at him.

"Hello, Jack," Ben said, his voice deadpan. "I hope you're giving me the right dosage and not taking this opportunity to kill me." His lips curved into a wry smile.

Jack swallowed and steadied the hand that held the syringe. He chose not to answer him, swabbing the skin and plunging the needle into Ben's buttocks instead.

Ben flinched and Jack's eyes darted to the mirror, catching the look of relief on Ben's face as the medication took its effect.

Jack quickly dropped the syringe back onto the metal tray and moved towards the sink to wash his hands.

"He'll be in and out of sleep for a while," he said, while he scrubbed. "The medication should dull his pain."

"Thanks," Tom replied.

"Don't thank me," Jack said. "I'm just doing what I'm told." He angrily dried off his hands and presented his wrists to Tom to be cuffed.

His guard looked down at his hands and back up to his face. "If you promise to cooperate, we're not going to need these anymore," Tom dangled the metal handcuffs between his fingers.

Jack sighed in resignation and lowered his hands.

"Good," Tom smiled and placed his hand at Jack's elbow, guiding him out of the room.

As they walked down the hall, Jack felt Tom's eyes boring holes on the side of his head.

"We're not all bad, you know," Tom said.

Jack waited for him to continue but he didn't. Instead, Jack focused on the rooms that they passed his eyes subtly darting to each door. Most of them were closed but the ones that were opened only made to confuse him more.

It seemed that the facility they currently held him in was a cross between a hospital and a laboratory. However, most of the rooms that he did see were empty and bare.

"This way," Tom said directing him to one of the doors.

His captor pushed open the door to reveal a stern-looking blonde woman, sitting at a table with two chairs (one of which she currently occupied). Jack looked behind him to Tom for an answer, but the older man simply stepped away and shut the door behind him.

"Have a seat, Jack," the woman invited. "We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Juliet pressed her face against the pillow and took a deep, stuttering breath. She tried hard to remain still knowing that any movement would cause pain. She tried to ignore the throbbing coming from the skin on her back where they had branded her but it proved to be a difficult task.

It had been a day since the verdict and yet, every time she closed her eyes she could hear the footsteps, feel the heat, and smell of her skin as they burnt the symbol into her back. She thought she would pass out from the pain. She wished that she actually had. Then it would have been easier. Recalling the horrible memory wouldn't be as easy as it was right now.

She heard a knock at the door and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Come in," she called softly.

She heard soft, cautious footfalls approach her bed.

"I have more ointment for your back," she heard him say.

"Thanks," she replied, not turning around. She felt the bed dip behind her and felt him carefully easing the hem of her shirt up her waist.

She jumped when she felt the coolness of the lotion touch her skin, trying hard not to hiss at the stinging sensation it produced.

"Sorry," he muttered, slowing his movements so as not to cause her anymore pain.

"It's okay," she lied, closing her eyes tight at the pain.

"So the swelling on the stitches have finally gone down," he said, changing the subject. Juliet closed her eyes, grateful for the distraction. She swallowed, not trusting her voice to speak.

"We just have to keep pumping him with antibiotics for the rest of the week and he should be as good as new," Jack pointed out, gently dressing her wound.

"Th-that's good," Juliet stuttered, swallowing the lump of emotion currently lodged in her throat.

She heard Jack sigh behind her and wished she could turn around and see his face.

"Don't you find this a little bit weird?" He asked, shifting on the bed behind her.

Juliet blinked and composed herself. "What's weird, Jack?"

"Everything," he said. "This whole place. This little neighbourhood you guys have. Your little houses…"

Juliet understood what he meant. Ever since they moved back to their village she knew that Jack would have a hard time adjusting. She didn't blame him. She felt the same way some days. Like she would wake up some mornings thinking that she was still in Miami but she would open her eyes and the unfamiliar tropical surroundings would greet her and she would realize that Miami was many distances and years away.

At first, it had been like an adventure – a chance to continue her work, her passion without the hindrances or control from her ex-husband. But as the months wore on, she began to get homesick and wanted to go back, even just to visit, but they would stall, telling her that she was close to a breakthrough. That her work would suffer if she left. Little did she realize that she was slowly being manipulated, until it was too late.

"Its home, Jack," she replied, trying to turn her head to face him. "At least for most of us, that's what it is."

"And what do you think it is?" He volleyed back.

Juliet thought about and wanted to shrug but the throbbing pain in her back wouldn't let her. "It is what it is," she said cryptically.

He didn't say anything but she felt the bed shift and heard him walking around her bed. Her eyes followed him as he picked up her desk chair and placed it in front of her before straddling it. He rested his forearms against the back of the chair and trained his eyes on her.

Juliet averted her gaze away from his, slightly disconcerted by the emotion she could see in his brown eyes.

"Tell me, Juliet. If you're a prisoner on this island, then why haven't you tried to escape?" His eyes were serious, daring her to answer his question.

Juliet's blue gaze flashed to his. "And where will I go, Jack?" She charged back. "How am I going to get there? I don't even know where we are."

He looked surprised at her answer, she could tell from the way his posture straightened and the look in his eyes. Satisfied by his reaction, she lowered her gaze back to the floor.

"But you guys have the boat," he accused.

Juliet sighed and pressed her cheek deeper into her pillow, slipping her hand underneath to cradle her head. "Yes, we have the boat, but it doesn't have enough fuel to sail across the ocean."

"What?" Jack said disbelievingly.

Her eyes flicked up to his. "They only keep enough gas for it to sail back and forth from the main island to the one where we work."

"What about the boat that Ben gave Michael and Walt?" He asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't," she softly replied. "All I know is that your friends are safe."

She saw him wipe his hand down his face in frustration. She wanted to tell him that she knew how he felt but chose to keep silent instead. It wouldn't do much good to agree with him. It seemed to be moot at this point.

-----------------

Jack watched her eyelids droop in fatigue.

"I'm tired, Jack," he heard her sigh.

"Then close your eyes and go to sleep," he advised.

"Are you going to be here when I wake?" She asked so softly that he wasn't even sure he heard her.

He nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He watched her close her eyes and marvelled at the trust she placed with him, not knowing whether he was worthy of it or not.

As her breathing evened out, his eyes swept the soft, gentle plains of her face noting the damage her punishment has caused.

Dark circles hung beneath her eyes and her normally rosy complexion was sallow. He knew that she was in deep pain but she was too proud to admit it. He wanted to reach out and touch her face. To let her know that he was there, and he almost did. He reached out his hand only to snatch it back at the last minute knowing that they were still too new for that. The gesture was too intimate, too private for him to do. He wasn't sure how she felt about him, and he about her. Yet he couldn't help but feel touched at the fact that she had killed one of her own to save Kate and Sawyer. It was a selfless gesture. She didn't owe him or Kate or Sawyer anything, yet she was willing to risk her life to save theirs.

At first, he was hesitant to believe her when she had said that she was in trouble. Only knowing very well that it could be a lie, but when Alex had confirmed it, Jack felt like he had betrayed her and he couldn't move fast enough to save her life.

And now, here she was. Hurt and broken but she was alive.

He tore his gaze away from her sleeping face and looked around the room. He saw the simplicity of it, the feminine touches here and there but mostly he saw her. The pile of books on the corner of the dresser told him she liked to read. A basket of yarn and some knitting needles near the bed told him that she liked to knit but wasn't very good at it. He saw the orderly way she lined up her hairbrush and knick-knacks on the dresser and smiled. He guessed she was just as methodical as he was. A little anal-retentive at times.

Something on the mirror caught his eye. He pushed away from the chair and stood up, making his way towards the mirror. He stepped up to the glass and pulled the little square photo from where it was tucked into the corner of the frame.

It was of Juliet and another woman and they were smiling. Jack smiled as he memorized the contours of her face. She looked healthy and happy and young. Her eyes sparkled and her skin glowed. He thought that she was beautiful.

A soft knocking at the front door pulled Jack from his thoughts. His gaze flicked to Juliet's prone form and was relieved to find her still sleeping. He hoped that she slept for a long time.

He placed the photo back on the corner and padded his way across her room, shutting the door softly behind him. He quietly opened the front door and was surprised to see the other person standing on the stoop.

"Why, hello Jack," she said, clearly as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"Isabel," he said, nodding his head in greeting.

He noticed her eyes drift to the room behind him. "I was looking for Juliet," she said.

"Why, is the brand not enough?" His eyes were hard and bitter. "Is she going to get a whipping too?"

Isabel looked at him calmly. "No, Jack. Despite what you think we are civilized people. We have rules and laws and Juliet broke that. She knew the consequences of her action. You break the rules, you get punished. As simple as that."

Jack looked up and bit the inside of his cheek as he tried hard to reign in his temper. An ironic smile grazed his lips as he looked back at Isabel.

"With you guys nothing is ever simple," he said wryly. "If it was, people wouldn't be telling me that it's complicated every time I ask them a question."

Isabel quirked an eyebrow as if saying, _touché._

He let out a heavy sigh and rested his weight against the frame. "Juliet's asleep. I'll let her know you came to see her when she wakes."

Isabel nodded and stepped back. "Alright. I'll see you later, Jack."

He nodded and watched her walk away, feeling a slight shiver up his spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Jack held the book in his hand but he wasn't reading. Instead, he watched Juliet as she interacted with the children playing a game of tag. He didn't know why he was so distracted by her. He didn't understand what it was about the blonde doctor that had managed to capture his interest.

He saw her look up and quickly averted his eyes, looking back down at the worn paperback.

"You know it would be better if your book wasn't upside down," a voice commented causing Jack to look up.

"Oh," he said suddenly looking down at the book he held in his hand and flipping it right-side-up.

The girl smiled and sat down on the bench beside him.

"How's your father?" Jack asked, closing his book and placing it beside him.

"Ben's fine," Alex answered.

Jack cocked his head to the side and looked at the young woman. "Why do you call him Ben?" He found it extremely strange that a daughter would refer to her father by his first name.

Alex shrugged and trained her eyes on the children playing. "Because that's his name," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Jack said hesitantly.

Alex turned and saw the confused frown he wore and rolled her eyes. "He's not really my father, you know."

Jack quirked an eyebrow, intrigued by her revelation.

"Both my parents died when I was really young and Ben took me under his wing," Alex explained.

"Do you remember them?" Jack looked away, his eyes searching out Juliet.

Alex shrugged again. "I don't really remember my dad but my mom…I can't recall what she looked like but I remember her voice. She used to sing me this lullaby…," she trailed off.

Jack looked over and saw Alex with her eyes closed a peaceful expression on her face.

Jack thought back to his childhood but he couldn't come up with a particular happy memory. Unlike Alex, all Jack could really recall about his childhood was his parents' divorce and his dad's drinking problem.

"My dad passed away too," Jack volunteered, turning back to the children.

"I know," Alex replied, causing Jack to look over at her.

"Right," he said, nodding. He was beginning to accept the fact that the Others had means of obtaining information which he didn't know about…yet.

Juliet looked over and caught Jack's eye. They traded shy, secret smiles before she went back to interacting with the kids.

"This is dangerous," Alex warned.

Jack frowned turning to face her. "What's dangerous?"

Alex waved her arms in the air. "This. What you and Juliet are doing. It's dangerous."

"What do you mean? We're not doing anything," Jack said defensively.

Alex flashed him a knowing look. "Look, it's none of my business but your friends saved my boyfriend's life so I thought I'd warn you. Just be careful."

Jack thought it over but didn't press her for any more information. The two of them sat there in silence watching the rolling green fields.

After a while, Jack felt Alex stand. "I better go before people start to talk," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Jack watched her walk away, their conversation leaving him more confused than before. What was so dangerous about what he and Juliet were doing? They weren't _doing_ anything. He couldn't help but brood about her warning. He knew that when he was brought here it had caused some waves with the rest of the villagers. Even now, a few days later, he could still feel the looks and hear their whispers.

He had a feeling that a few of them were surprised to see him. It was like they didn't expect the others to bring him here, which just fortifies his suspicion that they had known about him and his group all along.

To say that he was shocked when he first saw their quaint little village would have been an understatement. He was a little angered and envious when he saw how they lived.

While he and the rest of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 camped on the beach in makeshift shelters braving the elements, these people…these _Others_ lived in cute little cottages, with indoor plumbing and soft beds. It made him want to scream to think of the countless of persons that died during their crash because they had no means of treating the sick and injured while these people lived on in their little village – happy, healthy and safe.

_She's one of them, remember,_ a little voice in his head told him. His eyes once again searched out Juliet and found her laughing with another woman. He watched her curiously, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed and the way her hair seemed to glow from the sun, and found it hard to believe that she would do him any wrong. She had said that she was a prisoner just like he was. They were kindred spirits in a way. But still, he couldn't help that one little kernel of doubt that sat heavy in his stomach like lead.

-----------------

Juliet sat on the hill staring out into the line of trees below. She had just finished spending an hour being lectured by Ben. She felt physically and emotionally drained. He'd been trying to break her. She knew but she held on strong despite his offers.

Of course Tom and Isabel would have told him what had transpired in the operating room between her and Jack. After all, Isabel was the Judge. It was her job to make sure that Ben was advised of all things regarding their little society.

Even though she knew she shouldn't, she had asked him about his promise. About going home. He looked at her and the corner of his lips twitched into a sad, crooked smile. He told her, in the patronizing way that he spoke, that her ticket had just been revoked. Part of her punishment, he had said. He then shrugged as if to say that his hands were tied. That there was nothing he could do.

She had left that meeting upset and a little hopeless and had ran straight to here, her thinking spot.

Juliet absently picked at the grass underneath her legs. _Such a pretty place_, she thought, it was such shame that it held so many secrets. Secrets that even she wasn't privy to.

She wondered what they wanted her to do now. Would they let her go back to her research? Or would she be put in charge of operations again? She doubted that Ben would let her off that easily. She had a feeling that she would be under his watchful eye for a Very. Long. Time.

"Hey," a soft voice greeted, startling Juliet. She shielded her eyes and looked up at her visitor.

"Hey," she greeted, flashing him a smile.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you." He folded his legs and sat down beside her on the soft, grassy knoll.

"You didn't," she said, training her eyes back to the trees below.

"How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly.

Juliet squeezed her lips together and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, knowing he was asking about her 'mark.'

"Okay, I guess," she said softly. "And you?"

She caught him smiling knowingly. He knew that she was lying but he didn't press. It had been like this between them since that afternoon in her bedroom when he watched her sleep.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Same as you, I suppose." She could hear the laughter in his voice and couldn't help but smile in return. They looked like two grinning fools but she didn't care.

The two of them sat in companionable silence content to just be side by side. They didn't need any words or gestures; it was enough just to be near each other.

"Do you miss it?" Juliet asked out of the blue.

"Miss what?" Jack asked.

"Being a surgeon. Working in a hospital," she elaborated, still picking at the grass at her feet.

Jack rocked a little thinking about her question. "Sometimes."

Juliet nodded, looking back out at the trees.

"Other times I'm glad I'm not there. In the O.R., I mean," Jack said, leaning back on his elbows and stretching his legs.

Juliet looked over and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"It's nice not to have the pressure. The knowledge that someone's life lies in the palm of your hands," Jack explained. "But sometimes…I don't know. I guess it felt good. There's nothing like seeing the joy on the faces of your patient's family when you tell them the good news."

Juliet smiled, knowing how he felt. It had been what had initially made her go in the medical field in the first place. The knowledge that she could make a difference in someone's life.

Jack turned and looked at her. "You're smiling," he said amused.

Juliet turned and met his smiling eyes. "Just sharing memories. That's all."

Jack nodded and fixed his eyes at the horizon. Despite the silence that followed, Juliet felt acceptance and comfort sitting there on the soft ground beside Jack.

She closed her eyes and smelled the air, a sense of calm coming over her. It almost made her forget about her earlier conversation with Ben. Made her forget about his accusations and manipulations. It almost erased the years of loneliness she suffered and her unknown future. It felt good to know that someone else knew her or at least wanted to know her.

It felt good to have a friend.

"So the kids seem to really like you," Jack commented idly, breaking the silence.

Juliet smiled recalling the way the children squealed as they played that morning. "They're great," she said earnestly.

"There seemed to be a lot more of them than I thought there would be," Jack said offhandedly.

"Some of them were from the crash," Juliet said.

"I know," Jack replied. "I recognized a couple of them. But the others…were they born here?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"I see," Jack nodded his head. She looked at him from the corner of her eye as he got that faraway look. It was like she could hear the wheels in his head turning as he thought. "Is that why Ethan kidnapped Claire?"

Juliet was taken aback. She hadn't expected that question. She wasn't even sure she was ready to answer the question. So, she tore her gaze away and changed the subject instead.

"The sun is setting and we'll be having dinner soon," she said, pushing herself up off the ground. "I'm going to go see if they need any help."

She dusted herself off and stood to go not waiting for Jack to reply. However, she made the mistake of looking down at him and caught the expression of frustration and sadness on his face.

"I'll see you at dinner then," he said, already turning away from her.

"Bye Jack," she waved and walked away feeling her heart aching with every step.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

It had been a week since Juliet last spoke with Jack. She managed to keep herself busy with the camp as a means of avoiding him. For his part, she knew Jack kept away from her as well. Ever since that afternoon on the hill, neither one of them was eager to approach each other.

Juliet also knew that Ben was watching her like a hawk. She could feel his eyes on her whenever her back was turned. Of course, she would never confront him, after all what good would it do. So, she continued to distract herself, going as far as to pick up tasks not related to her responsibilities to the group just so she could keep herself from thinking about _him_.

However, despite avoiding him in her waking hours, the same couldn't be said about her thoughts in slumber. She had another dream about him the other night. Like the others, this dream was no different. She had woken up from it disoriented and aroused. It felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She didn't remember any details from the dream but she knew it had involved Jack. It always did. Shaking her head, she continued to write her report, hoping that the sensual fog that recalling her dream always created would dissipate.

"How are your reports coming, Juliet?" She heard Ben ask causing her to look up.

"They're fine," she replied. "I'm halfway through."

"That's good to hear," he said and she could feel his eyes analyzing her again. "I'm going to send a team back to the Hydra to check on it."

Juliet watched his face intently looking for any expression but as usual Ben's face was impassive. He was good at masking his emotions.

"I want to know if it's clear to go back," he continued. "We have a lot of work to finish."

Juliet nodded and slid her gaze away from Ben back to her report.

"I want you to go with them," he revealed.

Juliet snapped her head up and opened her mouth, only to shut it close again.

Ben cocked his head to the side and looked at her carefully. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Juliet took a deep, silent breath. "No, Ben. I understand," she replied woodenly.

"Good," a knowing grin spread across his lips. "As soon as you've determined that the island is clear, I want you to report back to me."

Juliet nodded her head. She watched as Ben walked away leaving her alone with her suspicions.

She knew that Ben still didn't trust her. She could tell by the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She wished that Jack had just listened to her in that damned operating room and killed him like she asked.

But that was neither here nor there.

She still didn't understand why Ben chose to keep Jack on. She understood that they needed a surgeon but why couldn't he send for one from the mainland like they did with her? Why did Ben choose Jack when he knew that Jack hated him and all the others? She had a feeling that it involved some sort of list. She had overheard a hushed conversation between Ben and Bea once regarding a list. Juliet had never been privy to this list so she didn't know what it contained.

If she was totally honest with herself, she would admit that she was a little scared of Ben. After all, he held her life in the palm of his hands. It was by his order that she wasn't put to death for shooting Danny. However, it was also by his order that she now carried the symbol on her back. And no matter what she did, she still had nightmares from that night.

"Juliet," a female voice called causing her to turn around.

"Isabel," Juliet said in greeting as the older blonde approached.

"I've been looking for you all morning," Isabel said.

"You found me," Juliet quipped, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

Isabel smiled that slightly sinister smile of hers. "I wanted to speak to you about the incident."

Juliet bristled and raised an eyebrow. She was trying hard to convey aloofness when in reality she felt anything but. "What did you want, Isabel? I've told you everything I know."

Isabel cocked her head to the side inquisitively. "Have you, Juliet? Or are there still some things that you're keeping to yourself. Should I ask Jack perhaps?"

Juliet felt her hackles rise. "He has nothing to do with this. You know that. I've told you everything you wanted to know. I don't know what else you're looking for."

Isabel's cocky smile disappeared. "There are still plenty of questions you left unanswered."

Juliet took a deep breath. "Did Ben order you to ask me? Or are you here on your own accord?"

"Does it really matter?" Isabel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind, Isabel, I've reports to complete for Ben," Juliet turned her back and proceeded to look over her papers.

The older woman stood there for a moment scrutinizing Juliet's posture. A minute later, Juliet heard her sigh. "Alright. We'll consider the matter closed for now."

Juliet watched her walk away before exhaling the breath she'd been holding. Isabel was a very dangerous woman and Juliet knew that her investigation was far from over.

-----------------

The Hydra was exactly the way they had left it. Juliet looked around the grounds and saw the half-finished work they left behind. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she made her way inside the facility to check on the monitors.

Ben's orders still rang through her head and she idly wondered if today was the day she was going to _accidentally_ die.

She didn't see much point in continuing the work she had been assigned to do. After all, the baby had already been born so there wasn't much else she could do. However, the decision wasn't up to her. It was Ben's call.

She knew that there was no way he would send her home now. She wanted to hope but she wouldn't dare. Maybe Jack was her only way of getting off this wretched island. She missed her sister terribly. She often times wondered what would have happened to her if she just refused to sign that contract. Would she still be working for her tyrannical ex-husband, sneaking medication out to her sister like a thief?

She hated to second guess herself but old habits died hard.

"Aldo, can you do a sweep of the beach?" She asked turning to one of her compatriots.

"Sure, Jules," Aldo replied, scampering off towards the shore.

Juliet pushed open the door and stepped into the cool dark hallway of the Hydra. Nothing much had changed in the week that they had been gone. Ignoring the quiet stillness of the halls, she headed toward the viewing room. Before they left, Ben had given her clear instructions that she was to watch the tapes from the past week. He said that he wanted to know if the castaways remembered the route back to the facility.

Juliet used her shoulder to push open the metal door to the viewing room. She wasn't surprised to see that most of the monitors were still on. Moving to the right, she flicked on the light switch bathing the room in flickering fluorescent lights. She noticed that the air seemed a little stale from the lack of use of the facility. She made a mental note to herself to check the air filters before they left.

Pulling up a worn chair, she made herself comfortable for an afternoon of boring mindless activity. She flipped on a few of the switches on the console, her eyes darting to the bank of monitors in front of her. On them, she saw her team milling around the island, checking their traps and unfinished projects. Just as she was about to hit rewind on the console, an image on the corner monitor caught her eye.

It was of Eddie and Gordon. Gordon was speaking into his radio while Eddie stood listening. It piqued Juliet's interest because since she was still on probation she hadn't been allowed a walkie. She was curious as to what they found that would make it necessary to contact the others. She searched the console for the appropriate volume knob and turned it up.

"_…three castaways…passed the safeguards…"_

"…_another one…Ben knows…"_

"…_looking for Jack…"_

Juliet's eyes widened at the mention of Jack's name. She pushed away from the console and stood up. She stepped into the hallway and headed for the main doors hoping to find some answers.

-----------------

"Go long, Jack," he heard Tom bellow. Jack smiled and sprinted across the grassy field, his eyes locked on the football as it sailed through the air. He caught it effortlessly and threw it back to Tom.

For a moment, Jack forgot where he was. It was scary how easy it was to lose himself in a simple game of catch. He could make-believe that he was in Hawaii on vacation and having a good time. He could almost forget about the people he was with and the unfortunate circumstances that brought him on to this island.

As Ben recuperated, Jack was given free reign of their little village with the specific warning that if he tried to escape, Ben would renege on their deal involving Juliet. That was how he found himself playing catch on a lazy, muggy afternoon.

He saw Tom pitch the ball and Jack took off after it. He caught it in his arms and laughed. He raised the ball in the air and proceeded to do a corny touchdown spike.

Tom laughed and jogged towards him but as he got closer, the smile on Tom's face disappeared.

Jack heard her before he even saw her. He turned, football in hand, and saw one of the Others holding Kate by the arms. Behind her he saw Sayid and Locke being held at gunpoint.

_What the hell?_ he thought.

Little bubbles of anger and anxiety began to well up in him. Didn't she ever listen to a word he said? He told her to run and not come back and this is what she does? He would have laughed at her stubbornness had he not been aware of the gravity of the situation. Once again, Kate goes off on her own and gets herself caught.

As worried as he currently was, a little part of Jack couldn't help but be glad to see a few familiar faces. It had been too long since he saw his other fellow castaways. He wasn't surprised that Locke and Sayid were with Kate, however. He would have bet that the two of them had set off to find him, Kate, and Sawyer when they had first gone missing. He knew that he could rely on those two to hunt for them.

As they got closer, Jack noticed that Sayid looked back behind him towards the bushes. Jack raised a curious eyebrow and his eyes quickly darted to the jungle where they had been hiding. He thought he saw a quick flash of movement and Jack wondered whether there was someone else with them.

"Well, well, well," Isabel said coming up to stand beside him. "It looks like they sent out a search party for you, Jack." She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled at the trespassers. "Ben isn't going to be happy to hear about this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

As soon as the boat was docked, Juliet jumped out and quickly helped secure the line. She stayed focused on the task despite wanting nothing more than to run back to the village. She knew that she had to control her actions. She didn't want to draw any more suspicions from her people.

As soon as the boat was secure, she stood on the dock, one hand on her hip and the other shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sun. She watched her crew pick up their gear before following them into the jungle for the fifteen minute hike back to their little community.

As the minutes wore on, fatigue began to set in. She wiped the sweat on her forehead on the hem of her shirt. Despite the hour of the day, it was still hot on the island, particularly in the jungle where most of the heat was trapped. Being from Miami, Juliet should have been used to the heat. Unfortunately, she never got quite acclimated with the island's weather.

She heard the radio on Aldo's belt crackle but he didn't pick it up. She looked around and none of the others seemed to pay it any mind either, piquing Juliet's curiosity even more.

The minutes passed like dripping sweat and by the time they reached the clearing, Juliet wanted nothing more than to take a nice cool shower and go to sleep. However, as soon as they arrived, Juliet could see that something had indeed occurred. There weren't as many people outside as there should have been considering the time of day. Those that were out held guns in their hands and stood guard around the perimeter.

"What's going on?" She finally asked.

"Two trespassers were caught," Eddie explained.

"The others?" Juliet asked, looking over at Eddie who answered with a nod.

Juliet felt her stomach twist into a knot. She nervously wiped the palms of her hands against her khaki pants dreading to find out who had come for Jack. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that they had come for him. She knew that despite his order that they leave him behind, she _knew_ that they wouldn't just easily accept it. She also had a feeling who it was that had come and it made the anxiety she felt that much more unwelcomed.

As they approached the perimeter, she saw a few of the guards raise their guns before lowering them when they recognized her and her team.

She knew that she should go see Ben; that he had ordered her to report to him upon her return. Unfortunately, she couldn't help that her feet had a mind of their own and before she knew it, she was standing at Jack's front door her knuckles poised against the painted wood.

Before she could second guess herself, she knocked softly and waited. A moment later, the door was opened by Jack.

"Juliet!" He said somewhat surprised.

"Hi," she greeted and tried to smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and Juliet took a step back at his tone.

"I-I'm sorry. You must be busy. I should just go," she turned to leave but Jack's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"No it's okay," he said. He looked at her for a moment before her eyes dropped to his hand holding onto her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, letting go of her arm. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a long day," he explained.

Juliet smiled sadly. "I understand. I shouldn't have come."

"No, no. Come on in," he invited, stepping aside to let her through.

Juliet dropped her pack in the hallway and made her way to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jack called from the kitchen.

"That'd be great, thanks," she said, looking around. The place had once been Mikhael's but since Ben assigned him to the Flame, it had sat empty until Jack moved in. Juliet glanced to her left and saw the old upright piano in the corner.

When she heard Jack play it for the first time, she had been quite surprised. Nothing in his bio revealed just how good of a player he really was. It had said that he had taken lessons as a child which Juliet easily dismissed. After all, everyone took piano lessons as a kid, even her. So when she passed by one evening and heard the melancholy tunes of a sonata she couldn't help but stop and listen. She wanted to watch him play. She wanted to see his fingers glide across the ivory keys. Did his eyes close in rapture as the emotions of a song washed over him? She wondered.

She shook her head, dismissing such thoughts.

She continued to scan the room, fully aware of the camera mounted on the wall that was currently trained on her.

"Here you go," Jack said, handing her a cold glass lemonade.

"Thanks," Juliet accepted the drink graciously.

"You must have heard," he said, sipping his own drink.

Juliet remained quiet, choosing instead to nod her head. She turned and watched his passive features harden.

"I told her not to come. I told her that I was fine," he said through gritted teeth. He shook his head and smiled sadly, "I can't say that I'm surprised though. It's just the way she is…stubborn."

Juliet felt like someone had just ripped the air out of her lungs. Her worst fears had come true. Kate was back. And she was here to take Jack back.

"I don't know what Ben's going to do with them," Jack said worriedly.

"Who's here, Jack?" Juliet asked grasping the cold glass between her fingers.

"Sayid, Locke…and Kate," he said.

"Where are they?" She asked, placing her glass down on the teak coffee table.

"I'm not sure," Jack replied. "I've been in here ever since they were caught. Tom advised me to stay inside."

Juliet nodded. She knew that Tom would come through for her.

"Are you going back with them?" Juliet asked looking down, unable to meet his eyes.

She heard the hesitation in his voice before he answered. "I don't know."

"Oh," she said, trying hard to mask the hurt in her voice.

"Ben promised us that we could go home," Jack stated. Juliet nodded still staring at the table. She wanted to hope with Jack, wanted to hang on to the thought, maybe if she did then she wouldn't feel the relentless aching in her chest. That maybe she could look forward to something again, instead of the crippling loneliness she felt day in and day out.

She could feel his eyes boring into her but she couldn't raise her eyes. She couldn't chance him seeing the flicker of doubt. She wanted him to hang on to the faith, to think that there was a way out. Because maybe if he believed, maybe she could too.

-----------------

Jack watched her profile as she continued to stare into space. He didn't know how she would react to his answer. Did he really want to go back to the beach; back to the makeshift tents and dirty conditions? He looked around him at the pale yellow walls and the simple furnishings. Did he really want to trade all this with the beach? Hell, he didn't even know what he wanted. All he really knew was he wanted to get off this god-forsaken island and get back to his life.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it. It was like his hand had a mind of its own. It was something instinctual, something he couldn't really control. Before he really knew what was happening, he reached out and rested the palm of his hand against her cool cheek. He watched her close her eyes and lean softly against his hand. For the first time in a very long time, Jack felt something constrict in his chest. It was a feeling he'd felt before…a long, long time ago. A feeling he'd almost forgotten. He didn't know how to describe it. It was painful and heart-warming, scary and exhilarating.

"You could…," he started and swallowed, "you could come with me." He watched her as he held his breath.

Juliet moved away from his touch and twisted her body so that she was slightly out of his reach. "I don't know, Jack."

"You don't have to give me an answer right now," Jack persuaded. "I just," he paused and licked his lips. "I want you to think about it."

A moment passed before Juliet turned to face him and the breath he held was knocked out of him by the emotion she held in her eyes.

"It's okay, you know," she said trying to reassure him. "You don't owe me anything."

Jack shook his head. "I know. It's not about paying a debt. I promised you something back at that cage. I gave you my word that we are going to make sure that Ben keeps his promise about sending us home and I intend to honour that." He wanted to reach over and take her hand in his but kept it to himself instead.

"What about your friends?" Juliet asked.

Jack smiled sadly. "I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if Ben will let them go."

"Oh," she said and he knew that she understood. "I can find out where they're being held," she volunteered.

Jack looked at Juliet and marvelled. How is it that a person who can be vulnerable one moment be so strong at another?

She stood up without waiting for his answer.

"Juliet," he called causing her to stop and turn. He smiled. "Thank you."

Juliet nodded and smiled. She held his gaze for a moment, her blue eyes seeming to glow gently in the dim light.

"Have a good night, Jack," she said and turned to head out the door.

Jack sat there for a moment watching the now-closed door and that little feeling, the little constriction in Jack's chest, just tightened a little bit more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Jack stared at the white-washed door in front of him, his knuckles poised above the wood. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. The only thing he knew was that he had made a promise and although the possibility of him and Juliet going home seemed slim, he still had to try. After all, he gave her his word.

Steeling himself, he knocked and waited. After a moment he heard someone call for him to come in. He pushed the door open and stepped into Ben's immaculate house.

He saw Ben sitting at the kitchen table a half-eaten dinner laid out in front of him. He locked eyes with Ben who sat there watching his approach, his eerie blue eyes staring intensely at him.

"What brings you by, Jack?" Ben asked. Jack thought that he seemed peculiar just sitting there with his hands at the sides of his plate, his dinner unfinished.

"I wanted to speak to you…about going home," he stated boldly.

The corner of Ben's lip twitched as if he was about to smile. "Really. What did you want to know?"

Jack leaned forward and braced his hands on the chair in front of Ben. "I want to know whether you plan on keeping your promise or have you forgotten?"

Jack watched Ben tip his head to the side, looking at him inquisitively.

"You said that you would send me and Juliet home as soon as you're better and from what I can see…you are," Jack said, schooling his features to appear calm and collected.

Ben leaned back against his chair and scrutinized Jack. "You're the doctor, Jack. I guess you're correct. Although my progress is slow, I am getting better." He paused and sighed. "And no, I haven't forgotten. You and Juliet will get to go home."

Jack noticed Ben's eyes flicker to a point behind his shoulder causing Jack to turn and look. Seeing nothing but a closed closet door, he quickly dismissed the thought and turned his attention back to Ben.

"As a matter of fact, I've given orders to prepare the sub," Ben said.

Jack pushed away from the chair in the surprise. "You have a sub?"

His question actually caused Ben to smile. "Yes, Jack. We have a sub. It's quite old but I assure you that it works just fine. It will get you home."

Jack felt a bubble of excitement well up in his gut, but he quickly extinguished it for fear that Ben would see just how much his revelation pleased him.

"I've asked that the sub be ready to go by five o'clock tomorrow morning," Ben added.

"Does Juliet know?" Jack asked, his mind flickering to the good doctor.

"No, not yet," Ben admitted. "But if you want, I'll leave it to you to break the good news. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear it coming from you than me."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave.

"Oh Jack," Ben called, causing Jack to stop just before he reached the front door. "I want you to know that this is a one-way ticket. Once you and Juliet leave, you can never return."

Jack turned and looked at Ben. "What about Kate, Locke, and Sayid? Will you let them go?"

Ben looked as if he was contemplating Jack's question. "Yes, once you and Juliet have left the island, I will let your friends go and send them back to their camp. You have my word."

Jack looked a little hesitant. He knew Ben was not to be trusted, yet he was still letting him and Juliet leave as he had promised.

"Okay," Jack said before he turned and walked out the door.

Once outside, he decided to head to Juliet's house to tell her the good news.

He knew that it had been something that she had wanted for as long as she had been on the island. He still didn't know a lot about her past. Juliet was a very secretive woman and Jack couldn't help but admit that it both intrigued and frustrated him at the same time. Maybe it was what had appealed to him the most about her character. That she was someone like him. Someone who was private, someone who needed control. He wondered if that was how she had been all her life.

As he got around the corner, he caught sight of Tom striding towards him.

"They have Kate in the rec room," he said before leading the way.

Jack followed closely behind him aware that the dark hid many secrets. He wouldn't put it past Ben to have stationed guards around the village.

Tom pushed the door to the rec room open and there sat Kate tied to a chair in the middle of the room next to the foosball machine.

"Jack!" She exclaimed suddenly straining against her bindings.

"Kate," Jack said, walking slowly towards her.

"Are you okay?" She asked and it warmed Jack's heart to know that she still cared about him. However, as soon as the thought entered his head, he remembered what had transpired at the cages at the Hydra and that fuzzy feeling was quickly extinguished.

"What are you doing, Kate?" He asked shaking his head.

Kate frowned looking at Jack as if he was crazy. "We've come to rescue you," she stated matter-of-factly.

Jack looked up at the ceiling and let out an ironic laugh. "Do I look like I need rescuing?"

Kate's frown got even deeper. "What's wrong with you, Jack? Have you been brainwashed?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you listen to me? I asked you not to come back."

Kate's lip quivered. "I didn't think you meant it."

He shook his head. "I didn't want you to come back." He looked over at the woman he once loved and saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Why, Jack?" She asked, clearly upset by the tone of his voice. "Why didn't you want me to come back?"

It was a loaded question and Jack knew it. He paused but didn't reply. Instead, he shook his head and took a step towards her. He bent down on one knee and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back for you."

He felt her tremble and quickly stood up. He looked at her one last time before pushing his way out the door.

Once outside, he took a deep breath to calm his riotous emotions. He didn't understand why Kate always managed to do that to him. As much as he wanted to forget about her, she always managed to pop back in.

-----------------

Juliet sat on the sofa, a worn paperback clutched in her hand. She tried to read the words written on the page but it seemed her mind kept drifting elsewhere, mainly to a pair of warm brown eyes.

She closed her book and sighed. After her conversation with Jack earlier that evening, she went in search of Kate like she had promised him. However, when she ran into Tom he had assured her that he would look after it. He had advised her to head home before Ben found her snooping around.

That was why she found herself sitting on the couch and reading the same page over and over for the past hour and a half.

She absently ran her hand along the puckered scar on her back remembering a pair of gentle hands. He had surprised her then with the care he took to tend to her wound. In all the time she'd watched him, read about him and interacted with him, he never showed his gentle side. He'd always been hard, in-control, a take-charge kind of man. She thought that that was probably why his wife had left him. But although it made him a bad husband, the same characteristic made him a great leader. It allowed him to assess and take charge of a situation and to keep a straight head under pressure. Juliet admired that about him.

It was probably why she grew to trust him, despite his earlier hostile actions. She knew that he wanted to know more about her, and at times she had wanted to share, but years of experience falling for the wrong man had taught her to keep her guard up. She had been burned one too many times.

Late at night, when everything was quiet and still, Juliet would lie in bed thinking about the person she had been, the person she hoped to be, and the person she had become. She wondered what Rachel would think of her now. Her sister had always been her best friend, her confidant. Ever since their parents died, the two of them had come to depend on each other for love and support. Rachel had been the main reason why she kept working at her ex-husband's firm despite his hostile and manipulative attitude toward her. It had nothing to do with her being a spineless coward…at least…not so much.

Finally giving up, she placed her book down and headed for the kitchen for a cup of tea. Her mind felt restless, despite feeling physically fatigued. Her preoccupation of late was wreaking havoc on her sleeping pattern. It didn't matter whether she was asleep or awake; her thoughts were always of him. What was he doing? What was he thinking? She hated herself for it, yet she couldn't do anything to stop it.

She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair before sighing. She picked up a mug, placed a teabag inside and filled it with hot water. She turned off the kitchen light and made her way to the front porch. Maybe a little fresh air might do her good.

She found a spot at the corner and sat down, leaning her back against the house and dangling one leg off the porch. She clutched the warm mug in between her hands and tried to relax. She didn't want to spend another night tossing in bed. She didn't want to arouse any suspicions from Ben. He already watched her like a hawk. Ever since she landed on the island it had always been like that with him. At first she had found him funny and charming but as the years went by she slowly discovered that he wasn't who he appeared to be.

She had the caught the looks she got from Isabel and at first, she didn't understand why the woman would be so distrustful when Juliet hadn't done anything to justify her misgivings. She would later find out that it was because of Ben or more importantly how Ben felt about her that had aroused Isabel's feelings of dislike.

She now understood Ben a little bit better. She knew that he was cunning and manipulative, which was probably why she was attracted to him in the first place. Ben shared a lot of qualities with her ex-husband. Both were equally charming and both were equally vindictive.

She didn't want to fall into the same pattern again. And so, after a year of co-habitating with Ben, she asked for a separation. He had granted it to her, pretending to understand her feelings. Of course, he had expressed confusion over her decision but ultimately they did break up and chose to remain friendly, after all, there wasn't much choice in the matter since they lived on a small island community and there was no way to avoid him. That was probably the first time she had expressed the desire to go back home. That was also the first time that he had placated her by promising to send her back only to later find excuses not to.

Since then, Juliet learned to keep her feelings guarded. It had been what Ben and her ex-husband had used to keep her under their control. That was why she felt it was just easier to not feel – to mask her emotions and always, always remain in control. She resolved to not be that weak person again.

A slight breeze blew causing the chimes that hung by the door to gently tinkle. Juliet caught a shadow approaching her front door. She wasn't alarmed, merely curious as to who would be visiting her at such a late hour. She squinted and tried to make out who it could be.

"Jack?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"Juliet?" He answered looking around for her in the dark.

"Over here," she said trying to catch his attention.

"What are you doing in the dark?" He asked folding himself down to the wooden floor next to her.

"Just catching the night air," she replied. She smiled despite the fact that he probably couldn't see the expression on her face. "What brings you by?"

She heard him sigh. "I needed to speak to you."

"What about?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I spoke with Ben," he announced.

"Oh," Juliet said, a little surprised. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Jack assured her. "Better than most people think."

Juliet thought about his statement for a moment wondering just what exactly he meant.

"Actually, I have some news," he said, stretching out his legs beside her. "Ben says that we can go home in the morning."

"What?" Juliet was stunned. Ben hadn't indicated that there was any way for them to get home. However, Ben was the kind of player who never showed his cards. She shouldn't have been surprised. Ben was born on the island. There were many things he knew that no one else was privy to.

"We leave by 5:30 tomorrow morning," he said.

Juliet placed her mug down on the worn wooden porch. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Jack whispered and Juliet could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed and reached out to hug him. "I can't believe it! We're going home!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII**

Juliet slowly awoke and blinked in confusion as the warm beige walls of her living room greeting her eyes. There was a bad kink in her neck as she straightened and she realized that she had fallen asleep sitting on the couch. As her faculties began to return, she felt a warm body nestled against her and turned her head. Jack was fast asleep; his head thrown back against the back of the couch, his mouth wide open as he softly snored.

She remembered that they spent most of the night talking, neither one of them able to sleep from the excitement and anxiety from the prospect that they were finally going home.

Juliet looked over at the clock on her wall and realized that it was just past four o'clock in the morning. She still needed to pack.

She tried to move from her position and realized that Jack's arm was tangled around her waist.

"Jack," she whispered softly trying to rouse him from his sleep. "Wake up, Jack."

Jack's head suddenly jerked and he sat up straight on her couch. He looked around and Juliet could see the slight panic in his posture at having been woken up abruptly.

"It's alright," she assured him as she tentatively reached out to touch his arm. She watched him flinch but quickly relaxed.

"Juliet?" He asked turning to face her.

"Yeah," she acknowledged. "We must have fallen asleep on my couch."

"Oh," he said. He yawned and stretched out his arms. "What time is it?"

"It's just a little past four," she replied, rubbing the kink out of her neck.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized when he saw what she was doing. "I shouldn't have stayed so long. You should have slept in your bed."

Juliet smiled. "It's alright. It was nice to have some company," she hoped that he didn't hear the loneliness in her voice.

"Did I…," he paused, "…did I snore?"

Juliet couldn't help letting out a slight chuckle. "It was fine, Jack. You were tired. Everyone snores when they're tired." She had a feeling his cheeks were red from embarrassment.

She pushed herself up to her feet. "I better start packing. We leave in an hour. Have you packed at all?" She asked him.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I've got nothing to pack. All I have are the clothes on my back," she heard the sadness in his voice. "But I can help you if you want."

The corner of Juliet's lip quirked into a half-smile. "That would be nice," she said nodding. She reached out and offered her hand to Jack. She saw him glance at it before grasping it to pull himself up.

She led the way to her bedroom in the dark, being careful to not to bump into anything. The early morning was so quiet that only their footfalls and the slight squeaking of the wooden floors could be heard through the still, quiet air.

As they approached her bedroom, Juliet realized that the mood had turned intimate. Even though Jack stayed behind her, she could feel his presence, his heat melting into her own.

Pushing open the door, she flicked on the light switch, bathing the room in a soft yellow light.

"Excuse the mess," she said apologetically as she made her way to her closet.

She saw Jack standing awkwardly at the threshold and she almost wanted to laugh. "Come in, Jack," she invited. "You've been here before."

Jack smiled embarrassingly as he took a few steps and sat down on her bed. Juliet watched him from the corner of her eye as he fidgeted. He reminded her of a high school boy visiting a girl's bedroom for the first time.

"I want to thank you, Jack," she said, pulling out a suitcase from the back of her closet.

"Thank me for what?" He asked, truly perplexed.

"For helping me," Juliet said gratefully. She began to methodically open her drawers and stuff her belongings in her luggage.

When she didn't hear Jack answer, she turned to look at him. He was staring at her with an indescribable expression on his face. Suddenly he got up and walked over to her dresser. He reached out and pulled the photograph she had tucked into the corner of the mirror.

"That's me and my sister Rachel. The year I graduated from med school," she explained walking up behind him. She had brought the photograph with her to remind her of the good times. It was her only anchor to her past.

She watched him trace the surface of the photograph with his forefinger. "You looked happy," he commented.

"Thanks," Juliet said proudly. "I was."

Jack handed her the photo before slipping his hands in his pockets. "Where did you go to school?"

Juliet glanced at the photo before walking over to tuck it into her suitcase. "Johns Hopkins," she replied.

Jack nodded. "Impressive."

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"Well," he said, rocking back on his heels. "I'll let you finish. I'll be out on the porch if you need me."

Juliet watched him walk away, a mixture of giddiness and trepidation washing over her.

-----------------

Jack walked towards the dock, surreptitiously glancing at Juliet who followed closely beside him. He couldn't believe how excited he was about going home.

He remembered Ben's words from last night warning him that it was a one-way ticket. That once they leave, they could never come back. Jack didn't believe him, of course. He was determined to get help once they reached the mainland. He couldn't help but think of Claire and her baby, and pregnant Sun. He knew that they were going to need a doctor to look after them. Moreover, he wanted to give closure to the families of those who died in the crash. To tell Boone and Shannon's, Anna Lucia, and Libby's families what had happened to their loved ones. It was the least he could do for them. After all, he hadn't been able to save them.

He glanced over at Juliet and caught her looking at him. He could see happiness written all over her face, from her endearing half-smile to her bright blue eyes. He was happy to be able to do this for her, with her. He knew that it was all that she wanted since she landed on this island. He couldn't say he blamed her. He was sure that he would have wanted the same were their position reversed.

"What the hell?" He heard Tom say as they approached the dock, pulling Jack from his thoughts.

He looked to where the submarine was waiting and saw Locke emerging from the hatch.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Locke apologized when he caught sight of them.

"What did you do, John?" Jack asked, glacing around worriedly. He knew that Locke had his own agenda and that he just might be as dangerous as Ben.

Locke didn't have time to answer because at that exact moment, a huge explosion occurred. The submarine, their only ticket home, erupted in a giant ball of fire, taking out a quarter of the dock and shaking the ground they stood on.

Jack grabbed Juliet and dragged her to the ground, shielding her body from the explosion. When the shaking subsided, Jack opened his eyes only to be met by Juliet's fearful expression.

"Jack?" He saw her mouth move in question but didn't hear her words. There was a distinct ringing in his ears, which he knew was the result from the blast. His eyes looked over Juliet checking to make sure that she was okay. Relief flooded him to know that she hadn't been hurt.

However, that pleasant feeling was quickly replaced by anger as he released Juliet and turned to look for Locke. He saw the older man crouched on the ground staring at the destruction he had caused. Before Jack knew what he was doing, he grabbed the collar of Locke's shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"What have you done?" He accused fire alight in his eyes.

"I saved you, Jack," Locke answered. He grabbed at Jack's hands trying to push the doctor away from him.

Jack's grip tightened as Locke resisted. Soon the two of them stumbled to the ground and began fighting.

"I did what I felt I had to do, Jack," Locke explained, ducking Jack's punches.

"You're fucking crazy, John," Jack yelled as anger overtook him.

"That's enough!" Tom pulled Jack off of Locke, hauling the doctor to his feet. Jack lunged trying to break away but Tom was strong and held firm.

Locke wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. "You'll thank me later, Jack."

"Fuck you!" Jack hatefully spat. He turned his back on Locke and shrugged off Tom's hold. His eyes collided with Juliet, who looked utterly devastated.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, urging her to follow him. The two of them walked forlornly back to her house, leaving her suitcases behind.

-----------------

The two of them entered her house in silence, neither one of them wanting to speak. Juliet headed for the couch and slowly sank down on it. She looked traumatized. Her posture sagging, her expression shattered. She barely registered Jack sitting beside her, looking equally shocked.

Their only chance of going home was now gone. Blown up in a fit of madness.

As hard as she tried to fight it, the tears came. Huge raindrop tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed. She pressed her fist against her mouth trying hard to prevent herself from wailing.

All she could think about was Rachel. How she would never see her sister again. How she would never get the chance to know her niece or nephew. She was so angry that she sobbed even harder.

She felt a warm reassuring arm wrap around her shoulders, causing her to turn. Jack didn't say anything. He merely looked at her conveying everything that needed to be said through his eyes.

Juliet leaned into him burying her face in the crook of his neck, her carefully built walls slowly crumbling around her. She felt him wrap his other arm around her, holding her tightly in his embrace.

Juliet took comfort in his kindness as she finally opened the dam to her emotions.

She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder wanting to say something to him. She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. She sat there face to face with the man whom she helped capture and imprison, only to unexpectedly find herself falling for him.

He reached up and brushed his thumbs against her cheeks slowly wiping away her tears. He looked at her so intensely that Juliet felt shivers up her spine. Her breath hitched as he slowly leaned towards her, her eyes closing in anticipation. The moment his lips touched hers, Juliet felt like someone had squeezed her lungs and stolen her breath away.

Their kiss was slow and tentative, each of them unsure of their footing. Their emotions held tightly in control.

It had been so long since Juliet had felt the touch of a man, her pent up passion escaping forth through her mouth.

She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Their lips tangled, fuelled by their desire and need. Juliet felt herself being lowered onto the soft cushions of the couch, her legs falling open as Jack laid himself atop her.

She felt his questing fingers touch the exposed skin of her stomach as the hem of her shirt rode up. She felt his fervent kisses trail along her jaw to her neck and her eyes closed in rapture.

"Jack," she whispered. "I..."

"Shhh," he said, stopping his kisses to press a gentle finger against her lips.

He hovered over her his eyes boring into hers. She felt him brush his knuckles against her temple.

Juliet wanted to say something, anything to stop the rapid beating of her heart. She saw what he was offering by the look in his eyes. It was a difficult decision for her. To accept meant to let go, to relinquish control and lose herself in the moment. She had been alone for so long. Could she do it?

"Juliet," Jack whispered and she closed her eyes and took a leap of faith.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part IX**

Lavender. The scent of lavender lingered in the air. It reminded Jack of the little satchels of potpourri his wife used to keep under their pillows. She used to say that it helped her sleep. Jack inhaled and thought that maybe she was right. There was just something about the scent of the fragile purple flowers that induced calmness.

He shifted a little and became aware of the soft warm body that lay nestled next to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and was met by the sight of long, unruly blonde hair. For a moment Jack thought that he was back in his bedroom in Los Angeles and that the woman next to him was his wife. However, that thought soon faded as he became aware of the room that he was in and slowly remembered the events of that morning. The explosion…the fight…the kiss.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He'd finally found someone who struck something profound in him only for it to cost him his freedom. It was like someone up there was gambling with his life. For every good thing, something bad had to happen.

He laid there for a moment staring at the ceiling and contemplated his fate. He'd crossed that step with her. Taken the giant leap of faith and trusted her, but still a tiny, infinitesimal part of him couldn't quite help but be suspicious of her. Jack couldn't reconcile the conflicting feelings within himself. He'd gotten to know Juliet. He'd discovered her intentions for doing the things that she did, but still, he had doubts. It pained him to think that she could be manipulating him. Pained him to suspect that her intentions weren't truly honourable. He shifted to his side and turned to face her. He gently ran his fingers through the soft tendrils of her flaxen hair. Strong, gentle, and kind – no, he refused to believe the doubts that plagued his thoughts.

Juliet suddenly gasped and bolted upright in bed, throwing Jack off in surprise. She clutched a hand to her chest as she rapidly blinked her eyes.

"Jules," he called softly, hoping to calm her down. "Juliet, it's okay."

She turned her head to face him, her blue eyes slightly glassy from sleep. "Jack?" She blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Jack smiled in assurance.

He watched her turn her head again as she took a look around the bedroom. She was probably trying to acclimate herself as he had done.

She pulled her legs towards her and rested her head at her bent knees. "Did what I think happen really happen?"

Jack frowned for a moment, unsure of what she was asking him. "Uh, I think we just slept together. Nothing else happened," he replied scratching behind his neck in embarrassment.

Juliet turned to face him, keeping the side of her head rested on her knees, and smiled. Jack thought she looked adorable.

"Not that," she said. "I meant the explosion."

Jack's answering smile slowly disappeared, replaced by a more somber expression. He nodded in reply.

Juliet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she turned her face toward her knees, letting her loose hair cover her face.

Jack knew exactly how she felt. Disappointment, regret, deep sadness, and anger.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He leaned forward and gently brushed the hair off her face.

"What for, Jack?" She asked. "It wasn't you that caused the explosion. You weren't the one that planted that bomb."

Jack knew that she was right but he couldn't help but feel responsible. After all, it was him that they came to rescue. It was one of his people that planted the bomb.

He shook his head. "If it wasn't for me this never would have happened."

"Hey now," Juliet said, leaning forward and reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. "I'm not blaming you. None of this was your fault."

Jack grasped her hand and laid a soft kiss against her palm, belatedly realizing the intimacy of such a gesture. He expected her to pull away but when she didn't, he was pleasantly relieved.

He sighed and voiced the question that had been worrying him all morning. "What do we do now?"

Juliet smiled, a true genuine smile, causing Jack's heart to do a little flip. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Dr. Sheppard?" She teased.

Jack ducked his head in embarrassment, knowing exactly what she was getting at. Ever since he landed on this island, the survivors had looked to him as a leader. It was quite a change for him to reverse roles and look to Juliet for answers.

She sighed and swung her legs off the side of the bed. "I guess we go and speak to Ben."

A sudden rattling drew their attention to the window to the side of the bed. They both whirled around just in time to see some sort of metal canister being thrown through the window. Suddenly, a burst of smoke emitted from the metal can on the floor.

"What the hell?" Jack said before he began to cough.

"Jack! Jack!" Juliet called out in between coughs reaching across the bed for him. "We have to get out of here."

"Juliet," Jack coughed out her name before covering his nose and mouth with the hem of his shirt. He stepped around the canister but the smoke was thick and it was difficult to see. He felt his way around the room already feeling the effects of the gas. His last thought was to get to Juliet before everything went black.

--------------------------------

Juliet's head was pounding. Somewhere she heard someone moan. She tried to shift to her side for comfort but found herself unable to. She was wedged against something. Slowly she opened her eyes. The sunlight made her headache worse. She raised a hand to her head and massaged her temples. She was outside. What the hell was she doing outside?

She ran a hand down her face and took a deep breath. Once again she opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. She was no longer in her bedroom but instead was in the middle of the jungle.

Sudden panic rose up in her chest. Where the hell was she? How had she gotten here? Where was Jack?

Using the tree beside her, she pushed herself to a sitting position and looked around. Something on the jungle floor caught her eye.

Shaking off the feelings of nausea, she slowly crawled towards the object. As she got closer, she realized that it was a person, specifically Kate Austen.

Juliet paused and stared. Kate was on her back sprawled on the dusty ground. On her left wrist was a set of handcuffs but only one end of it was attached to her, the other freely dangled on the ground.

Juliet looked around the jungle, carefully scanning the trees that surrounded them. Fucking Ben! She was sure that this had been his idea. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

She frantically checked her pockets for something, anything that would lead her back to the village. The only thing she found was a pocket knife and a small key in her back pocket which she assumed was for the handcuffs. They had left her with nothing but the key and the knife and the woman lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away from her..

Juliet ran her hand through her hair and began to pace. The dizziness was starting to fade and she was beginning to get angry. When Ben had promised to let her go home, she shouldn't have believed him. After all, he wasn't the kind of person who liked to lose, and letting her and Jack go home would be the ultimate defeat. Maybe he intended for her to die in the jungle, for her and Kate to kill each other off. That way she would be out of his way.

A sudden rustling in the far-off bushes caught her attention. Juliet whipped her head towards the sound and held her breath. Her heart began to pound a steady tattoo in her chest. Memories of a dark forest began to flash through her head. She quickly jogged over to Kate and sat down beside her. Once again she looked around but the noise had disappeared. She heard a moan which caused her to look down at her companion. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the other end of the handcuff and slapped it onto her wrist, just as Kate began to slowly come to.

Juliet lay down on the ground beside the brunette and pretended to be unconscious. She could hear Kate rustling around on the ground. She knew that Kate would be angry to find herself in this situation. She was probably wondering why the hell they would handcuff her to Juliet.

She felt Kate come closer to her and Juliet tried hard to remain still. She felt Kate dig around her front pocket and pull out the pocket knife. From what Juliet has read through her files, she knew that Kate was a murderer and that she was a thief and a con. So when the telltale sound of the blade flicking open resonated in the air, Juliet automatically reached out a hand and grabbed Kate's wrist.

Juliet opened her eyes and saw the look of shocked surprised on Kate's face.

"Where are we?" Juliet asked, feigning confusion.

"I don't know," Kate snapped staring at Juliet's hand that was clasped around her wrist. "But your people put us here."

"Why would they do that?" Juliet asked, slowly letting go of Kate's wrist. However, she kept her eye trained on the brunette lest she do something crazy like stab her.

Kate ignored her and jammed the tip of the knife into the lock on the handcuffs.

"That's not going to work," Juliet advised. "The knife is too big."

Kate huffed and dropped both her hands down to her lap. "Look, are you going to sit there and yap all day or are you going to help me get us out of these cuffs?"

Juliet didn't respond.

Kate glared at her and continued to work on picking the lock. "We need to go back."

"What?" Juliet asked incredulously.

"Your people have my friends tied up back there," Kate said as she finally gave up on the handcuffs. She pushed herself up to her feet and looked towards Juliet who stayed seated on the ground.

"Get up!" She ordered yanking on her cuffed arm.

Juliet looked at Kate and slowly stood up. She had a feeling what Kate was up to and she didn't like it one bit.

Kate began walking ahead of her, dragging her behind. Suddenly, Juliet stopped and yanked on her cuffed arm, jerking Kate to a stop.

"What the hell?" Kate asked, scowling.

"Don't tell me you're going back there for him," Juliet accused.

"That's none of your business," Kate replied and resumed walking.

Again, Juliet stopped and yanked on Kate's arm. "Because if you are, then you're more stubborn than I thought you were."

Kate turned and narrowed her eyes at Juliet.

"I was standing right there when Jack told you to go," said Juliet.

"He didn't mean it," Kate explained, averting her eyes. "He was just trying to save me and Sawyer."

Juliet tipped her head back and grunted. She took a step forward and faced Kate. "Is that what you think?" She asked. "You think that Jack sent you away to save you?" Juliet shook her head. "He sent you away because you broke his heart."

There. She finally said it.

"Didn't you realize that we have cameras everywhere? Even in the cages," she watched as Kate's eyes widened at the realization. Jack saw her and Sawyer making love.

Kate turned her head away in shame. A second later, she composed herself and began walking towards the village.

Suddenly, lightning rolled across the sky and the heavens opened up and began to pour. The once tranquil jungle was now beating with the heavy sounds of rain.

"Aren't you listening?" Juliet yelled across the din. "You broke his heart, Kate."

Kate abruptly turned and her fist came flying at Juliet, catching the blonde by surprise. Juliet managed to duck but lost her footing on the wet ground and fell hard on her butt. Instantly, Kate pounced on her and the two of them began to roll on the muddy ground exchanging punches and kicks.

Kate was stronger than Juliet had anticipated and she soon found herself face-down in the mud with Kate pulling her arm behind her back.

"Take it back!" Kate screamed, pulling on her arm.

"No!" Juliet refused and bucked, trying to dislodge Kate who had her pinned to the ground.

"I said," Kate grunted, "Take it back." The brunette pulled hard on her arm and Juliet screamed. Kate had pulled hard enough to dislocate her shoulder sending shards of white hot pain shooting through her body.

"Oh God!" She heard Kate exclaim. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She felt the weight lift from her back as Kate released her hold.

Juliet couldn't talk. The pain was too much. All she could do was cry and clutch at her injured shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Juliet," Kate looked aghast at what she had done. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Juliet spat. "This is the third time this has happened – "

Suddenly, Kate's hand clapped over her mouth. Juliet looked at her in confusion.

Kate's eyes widened in fear. "Shut up," she whispered as her eyes darted around the forest.

Juliet listened with Kate and heard rustling among the trees. The sound seemed to get closer and closer with each breath.

"Run," Kate whispered. "Run!" The brunette tugged on her injured shoulder and Juliet screamed in pain.

"Shut up and run!" Kate barked as the two of them stumbled through the forest trying to find shelter among the trees.

Juliet looked back and saw something dark and smoky coming at them and her mind flashed to a time before where she found herself in a similar situation. She felt the same fear and panic running through her system. She knew that they were far from the pylons and she knew that that was the only thing that could stop it. As she and Kate huddled and waited in the shelter of a tree trunk, she silently cursed Ben for forcing her to stay.


End file.
